


Angie Asks Kirumi to Take a Break

by CrystieV



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: I am bad at titles.It's lewd lesbians.





	Angie Asks Kirumi to Take a Break

One day, Angie is alone, relaxing by the pool. Nobody seems to be around today, which is a little sad, but she figures she should allow her mind to clear of distraction in this peaceful time. She stretches herself out on a lounger, wearing sunglasses to shield her from the harsh lights in the ceiling, and feeling the mist from the water against her skin. It's nice.   
Then, she sees Kirumi carrying a pile of fluffy towels to the locker room, and smiles impishly.   
"Oh Kirumi!" She yells out, catching the busy maid's attention, "When you're done with those, would you please come and see me?"   
"Of course!" Kirumi yells from across the pool. She quickly disappears into the locker rooms, and then seems to reappear beside Angie, quickly.   
Angie looks up at her, still smiling, and asks, "I could use a favor, if you don't mind."   
"Of course. Anything you need."   
"Sit with me for a while, and relax." Angie orders. Kirumi is taken aback for a moment, thinking about everything she needs to get done, but relents with Angie's genuine smile. She sits down on the lounger next to Angie, but Angie clicks her tongue, and jerks her head toward the changing rooms. Kirumi looks at it, then back at Angie.   
"Your maid outfit is not appropriate for sitting by the pool, now is it? You should come back in a bikini. It will be much more comfortable for you, trust me."   
Kirumi stands back up, and nods. She goes to the changing rooms, and comes back out in a standard black bikini, with a spiderweb motif on one breast. She's surprisingly muscular, and without her hairband, she's struggling to keep her bangs out of her face.   
Angie pulls her sunglasses up, putting them on top of her head, and licks her lips as she watches Kirumi walk toward her, and sit down in the adjacent lounger.  
The moment Kirumi sits down, Angie jumps up. Kirumi tries to jump up with her, thinking something is wrong, but Angie pushes her back down into the lounger by the shoulder.   
She straddles Kirumi's thigh, and puts her hands on Kirumi's shoulders, before leaning in close and asking softly, "Give me a kiss."   
Kirumi stays still as a statue for a second, unsure how to respond with Angie's warm body pressed against her, and her hot breath washing over her lips. Angie ends up moving before she can, pressing their lips together and forcing her tongue through Kirumi's trembling lips, running along the inside of her teeth as she remains still, shocked by Angie's intense boldness.   
After a second, Kirumi carefully wraps her arms around Angie's back, and pulls her closer, rubbing Angie's warm stomach and her cold metal piercings up against her own stomach. She pushes her own tongue forward, letting it wrap around Angie's and be guided into Angie's mouth casually. Before Kirumi realizes it, she's intensely involved with the kiss, holding Angie tightly, running her tongue around inside of her mouth, and playing with Angie's tongue roughly.   
When Angie pulls away, she has to tug her tongue away from Kirumi's, and she narrows her eyes happily when she sees the disappointed look on Kirumi's face. Quickly, she drops her head and bites down softly on Kirumi's neck, eliciting a silent yelp and a long shiver.   
Angie lets her tongue wander over the soft, sweet-smelling skin, and lets her teeth sink in- she can tell from the panting and from Kirumi's grip on her back that she's doing everything right. When, after a minute, she pulls away, she can see the red indents of teeth, and a growing bruise. Without warning, she bites the other side as well, and Kirumi can't control an audible yelp this time. Her grip on Angie's back is a little bit painful for Angie, and Angie bites harder in response, making Kirumi groan with pained pleasure.  
When she's satisfied with Kirumi's neck, Angie struggles to sit up. Kirumi almost refuses to let go of her iron grip on Angie's back, but she eventually relents, and Angie sits on top of her, grinning.   
"Take off your bra." Angie orders.   
"B-but.." Kirumi asks, "What if someone else comes in? It would be shameful for me to expose myself in public..."   
"Take it off, or I will." Angie tells her, leaning in.   
Kirumi looks down, and mumbles, "I can do it..."   
Angie watches happily as Kirumi fumbles with the latches on her bikini top, eventually pulling it off, letting her breasts free. Angie grabs the bra, and yanks it away- Kirumi tries half-heartedly to take it back, but Angie throws it into the pool behind her, and then holds Kirumi's shoulders down again. She leans her head down, and for a moment, lets her mouth hover over one of Kirumi's nipples. She watches Kirumi put a hand over her mouth, trying to control her excitement as hot breath washes over one of her most sensitive areas, and lolls her tongue out, letting it dangle teasingly without touching anything.   
After a little while, Angie wraps her tongue around the nipple, and Kirumi suffocates a gasp with her hand. She shivers and shakes as Angie's mouth wraps around her breast, and gently suckles at the nipple, holding Kirumi down with her arms and legs, and her intense presence. Kirumi's back arches up, shoving more of her breast into Angie's mouth, and Angie takes it in her hands, trying to figure out which part of it she's rubbing her tongue against at this point. Whatever it is, Kirumi is enjoying herself immensely; her hand isn't working to stop her moans and pleasurable sighs at all. If there's anyone in the vague vicinity, they're getting quite the earful.  
Angie sits up and wipes her saliva off her face after a while, while Kirumi pants and moans below her. Angie stretches her back out, and gets ready for a second round, before Kirumi asks softly, "Wait-"   
Angie waits. It takes a minute for Kirumi to catch her breath, but she tells Angie softly, "It would be rude of me to only take pleasure, and not show you what I can give." Kirumi smiles as she sits up, holding Angie still, Angie's eyes widening.   
"I have a very experienced tongue. I'm sure I can show you the same kind of pleasure you've shown me."   
Angie smiles, and gets off Kirumi's leg. Kirumi watches her with wide eyes as she pulls down her panties, and throws them in the water as well. Angie then jumps into her lounge chair, and spreads her legs wide. She beckons Kirumi with a finger, and Kirumi gets out of her lounger and walks over.   
"Show me what pleasure feels like." Angie asks her. Kirumi nods, and pushes Angie's legs apart even further, giving Angie a rare feeling- of being out of control. She bites her lower lip as Kirumi lowers her head, and kisses her clitoris gently. Initially, it doesn't feel all that sexually charged- it's nice to feel gentle kisses, Angie thinks.   
But then, Kirumi's mouth begins to wrap around it, and she begins running her tongue gently around it- then Angie can feel the arousal. She tries to close her legs instinctually, but finds them locked in place. Blood floods her crotch, and she is hit with an intense wave of pleasure that makes her moan loudly.  
As Kirumi moves her lips and tongue expertly, at first over the clitoris, but then down the labia, and up against the vagina, Angie finds herself shivering uncontrollably as she's wracked with miniature orgasms- hardly anyone has been able to do this to her, and it feels so good. She puts both her hands on Kirumi's head, trying to hold it in place to regain some measure of her control, but her shaky arms couldn't hold paper in place, let alone Kirumi's muscles.   
After a cascade of smaller orgasms, Angie feels a wave of pleasure even stronger, and she yelps as it turns into one of the best feelings of her life. She can feel her muscles contracting as she properly orgasms, and then she's still, and quiet, besides intense panting. Kirumi lets her legs go, and they fall limp. Licking cum off her lips, Kirumi asks, "Will that be all you needed, Angie?"   
Angie doesn't respond, so Kirumi smiles, and gets off the chair. She goes swimming to retrieve their clothes, helping Angie put her panties back on first, and then going to change back into her working dress.   
As she leaves, Angie is still a mess. She stops to tell her, "Thanks for the fun time! I needed a break, but I'll be doubly as efficient now thanks to you."

Angie hears the door shut, and it's back to the silence of the pool. She closes her eyes, and daydreams about everything that just happened.


End file.
